Inkjourney
by smiley one
Summary: A thrilling conclusion to the Inkheart trilogy. It's a tale of love, adventure, passion, and one girls quest.
1. Chapter 1

""No, I repeat, Meggie no late night trips with Farid," Silvertounge said in tone that said why do you even ask. He smiled at Meggie realizing how much she had grown.

"You know how dangerous this world is," Mo sighed ", How about this, I will give you and er-Farid a tour of Sellenboch. Okay?" Meggie nodded. Mo could sense her disappointment without even looking; he and Meggie just had that kind of bond.

Meggie, Mo, and Farid started their trip in of the tiny village. The closer they came to the outskirts the more desolate it became.

"This is a great place. Let's eat here," the eldest gent in their party suggested. The "restaurant" was a run-down brick building. As they entered a fat man grasped Mo, Meggie, and Farid's hands in turn. He beckoned them to a table covered by a red-checkered tablecloth. He offered them strange foods with which everyone politely accepted.

"Mo, why couldn't Resa come with?"

"She was busy."

"Doing what?"

"I cannot say Meggsdear."

Once they finished eating Farid wandered off into a shop. Meanwhile, Meggie and Mo had a nice chat. m-me," the stuttered cry pierced the air. Meggie would know the voice anywhere-Farid. With that she screamed and collapsed fainting in shock. But by the time she awoke the white women would be hovering like vultures, waiting for him to fold.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friends Return

"Meggie you can't blame yourself for what happened," Silvertounge said in his voice of gold ", He walked into the Magpie's hands."

"Mo don't blame him. He doesn't know that loving me is a danger alone. But even I can't believe he walked into a shop named after Capricorn. He still can't comprehend all the different worlds." Meggie sobbed, her head resting on Resa's shoulder.

Meggie stood up, tears running down her face and ran out of the hut. She walked into the next tent where Farid's sickly body lay. She laid her head on his bare chest, kissing him lightly. The tears fell faster and emotions ran high. She screamed a curse in her anger. She wrapped her arms around him and slipped into restless sleep.

When she awoke Farid was no longer where she had last seen him. She hopped up and franticly spun around searching for him. She realized she was no longer even in the same hut._ Mo must have moved me in the night_, she thought, _He's so thoughtful._

But Meggie had never been in this particular room before. It was filled with maps, charts, and other records of data. This was all the things Resa had learned about Inkheart, many of which Meggie had never heard. Dark secrets of the land all hidden away in a single room. Anyone who got their greedy hands on this information would rule Inkheart.

"Meggie," Resa's soft voice called.

"Coming Resa."

"How did you find that place Meggie?"

"I don't know," Meggie replied and with that Dustfinger's soul left her body and he appeared in front of them. Meggie screamed when she saw the thin, scarred face.

"I can explain-but later and not here," and the fire eater turned to look for Gwin and Farid. ", Where is he? WHERE IS HE!"


	3. Chapter 3

"He's not well Dustfinger," Dustfinger's eyes swelled with tears. He brushed them away in a sweep of fury.

"Show him to me! I need to help him. He-He's." His thin face contorted into a look of sorrow. Meggie looked toward Mo. He nodded and beckoned toward the dilapidated hut where Farid's limp body lay. She slowly stepped toward the hut. Dustfinger entered, throwing open the door hurriedly. His heart pounded in his chest as he pulled back the white linen sheet.

Beneath the sheet, the sickly boy's chest rose and fell, as if in perfect rhythm with the heavy rapping on Dustfinger's chest. Dustfinger closed his eyes and held his hands over the frail form.

"What's happened? Where am I?" Farid's eyes flicked around the room, pausing at Meggie and halting at Dustfinger. He blinked as if trying to shake away what he thought was an apparition.

"You were attacked. The white witches were knocking on your door. We were afraid it was too late," Silvertongue paused.

"But then I showed up. I don't know why but I can heal people," Dustfinger opened his fist to show a small but deep gash that crossed his palm diagonally, "Nothing comes for free." He reached out his long, slender arms and wrapped them around Farid.

"So what's happened to you Dustfinger my friend," Farid smiled brightly at his fire-breathing friend.

"It's a rather long story and I'm ready to tell it," Dustfinger's face lit up with a smile.


End file.
